Days
by DeeDee The Dragon-Cat
Summary: All of the HTTYD characters are thrown into modern-day times- The question is, how will that turnout? Especially with the dragons still there? *Not as bad as the summary makes it sound! I, Like many others, suck at them.*
1. First Day of Seventh Grade

Camicazi was OK with school, which was better than most people- like her friends Fishlegs and Hiccup.

Now, she wouldn't say they were bad at school, but they were definitely worse that her at most things!/p

She dragged the two half-asleep boy towards the front door of the school, wondering if anyone had a bottle of water to poor on their heads./p

The bell decided that it was time to ring, and the boys decided that it was time to wake up, and the trio ran down the hallway, half swept along by the crowd of kids that followed.

"What house did you get?" Camicazi asked, "I got Bog-Burglars. Like most girls.

"Hooligans." The boys muttered together.

The Hollagin house was mostly boys, and if there was a girl, she probably didn't stay long there./p

"Every year, in the middle school, when the kids moved up a grade, the houses would also move with you, but every now and then people were switched in the houses and it got a bit confusing.

There were four houses in each grade, and the ones for the seventh graders were the Bog-Burglars, Hooligans, Meatheads, and Berserkers./p

They all headed their separate ways, and Camicazi went to twist the lock on her locker and hope that she wasn't late for class, or that she wouldn't be stuck with a new kid at the locker next to her.

Grabbing her stuff for the first class of the day and hoping that it was the same order for her classes as last year, she walked into the science classroom.

Camicazi sat where she saw the name, 'Carmen Bogland' and hoped that no one had the same name as her or that is wasnt there so that she could trick the teachers again.

A girl sat next to her, and she bent her head and frowned at her.

"Hi! My name is Astrid."

SO! Do you people like it?  
strongYes, I am putting in Astrid, but I am NOT doing any Hiccstrid stuff, in here, and hopefully no one complains 'bout that stuff.

If you guys would like to suggest names that sound like they are from the book for girls in Camicazi's tribe AND names from this period of time for them, as well, please do, and I need a bit of help on a name for Snotlout for this time period, I don't think that teachers would call students 'Snotlout,' and stuff like that!

Review!  
I will update this story once a week, most likely Sunday or Saturday.

Once again, review, and I feel like I should put in a disclaimer, so I will.

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but the plot.

REVIEW!


	2. Lunch and dragons

Camicazi glanced up, then snatched the little card that was her nametag and started fiddling with it, to distract herself.

"Did you hear me?" The girl who had introduced herself as Astrid asked.

The teacher chose that moment to come into the room, and Science began.

Knowing that the first day was always the one that the teachers simply use to introduce themselves, Camicazi took out her phone and started texting the first person that she saw on her contact list, who happened to be Hiccup.

**Camicazi- ****_Same table as last year?_**

**Hiccup- ****_If there in the same places, yeah._**

**Camicazi- ****_OK!_**

**Hiccup- ****_Fishlegs says 'Hi'._**

**Camicazi- ****_Tell Fishlegs to get his own phone soon._**

**Hiccup- ****_See yah._**

Astrid nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, who are you texting?" She whispered.

"None of your business!" Camicazi growled back as quietly as it is possible to while trying to yell something.

She shrugged.

"Mind if I join you while yu eat lunch?" Astrid asked.

"Grr... Fine. But don't bother me while I'm eating, or you will get it." She grumbled back.

_TIME_SKIP_TO_LUNCH_

As soon as fourth hour ended, Camicazi jogged to the lunchline, almost forgetting her deal with the other girl untill she caught up with her as they payed for lunch.

Camicazi walked behind Hiccup as she passed him and yanked off a red baseball cap that had found his way to the top of his head, revealing a small, green thing snoring.

"Hey!" Hiccup protested, trying to grab his cap while balancing the green thing on his head.

"Toothless, get off my head. Camicazi, give me my cap." Hiccup ordered.

"What is that?" Asked Astrid.

Hiccup glanced up, barely paying attention as he grabbed for the cap that Camicazi still had.

"My dragon." He answered simply.

"Everyone who was here last year got to hatch one, and Hiccups hasn't grown one bit!" Sang Camicazi.

"Mine is a Mood Dragon, Hiccups a Common-or-Garden, and Fishlegs is a Simple Brown. Meet Stormfly!" Camicazi added, and then pulled out a long, blue dragon that was asleep as well.

The thing opened one of it eyes, yawned, and said, "Get lost, Im trying to take a nap. Its not the hour where you take out you dragons yet!" In a sweet voice.

"Can all of them talk like that one?" Astrid wondered.

"Nope." Fishlegs answered, and pulled a spotted dragon out of his bag and placed some lettuce, carrots, and celery in front of the thing.

"His is a vegetarian!" Giggled Camicazi, watching as the dragon gobbled it up.

Hiccup made some weird noises to Toothless, who growled back. Then the dragon made some other noises.

_"T-t-toothless hungry!" _The little dragon whined in dragonise.

_"Then eat, already, Toothless!"_ Hiccup answered.

_"Toothless n-not want to eat t-that stuff! T-toothless want salmon. A-and carp. And m-maybe some sunnies." _He whined.

"What are _you_ dong?" Astrid asked.

"Telling him to eat," Hiccup answered simply.

"Somehow, Hiccup can speak the language of dragons." Fishlegs answered.

"KIDS! YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO SHOW OFF YOUR DRAGONS AT LUNCH!"

_END_END_END_END_END_

**SO!**

**Did you like it?**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but the plot.**

**REPLY TO REVIEWS- guest- Thank you, I think I will use that name for Snotlout, if you have anymore suggestions for names of anyone else, perhaps Dogsbreath, please tell me!**

**That goes for everyone- if you have any names for others, tell me!**

**\- Dragon Hanner.**


	3. Astrids Deadly Natter

**HEY! I am **

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in soo long, but its spring break now, so I am updating now!**

**I will answer some reviews...**

**Blue Guest 2 - Yes, Snotlout IS Scot, and he is in this chapter. **

**guest - (with no name) Thank you for the idea, I am useing it. **

**A shout out to all the wonderful people reading this fanfiction, I hope I get more reviews! Thanks to all the people who followed/favorited it, as well.**

**Read on... **

Scott Lout, otherwise known as Snotlout, loomed behind the small group of kids that had been talking not a second before, and they turned around, all of them probably thinking something close to, _We can hear you breathing, you bully-with-the-nostrils-big-enough-to-fit-three-pencils-in!_

The high-pitched voice that Hiccup, Camicazi, Fishlegs, and Astrid had heard had been Snotlout, mocking the lunch-ladies, and ready to get the kids that were sitting at that table.

One of the bullies goons, Danny Stalk, or Dogsbreath (The Duh Brain, he wasn't that smart), nicknamed for his EXTREMELY bad smelling breath, was right behind him. The two bullies walked around at lunch, getting ignored by the lunch-ladies because they knew their fathers, and if they got in trouble, the lunch-ladies would get it.

"Oh, you group of runts having a nice chat about your STUPID dragons? Now, that REALLY isn't something to brag about now, is it?" Snotlout growled.

The three sitting at the table that HAD dragons, had the smallest ones in the whole grade, plus the fact that Fishlegs dragon was a vegetarian. So Snotlout thought of them, along with their dragons, as a 'disgrace to the school', and the group of people aloud dragons.

"Why was HE one of the people allowed a dragon, in the first place?" Muttered Hiccup.

Snotlout turned his head,staring at the young boy intensely.

"AND YOU JUST SAID!" Roared Snotlout.

He looked like he was about to attack Hiccup… until the glop that was supposed to be Kamikazes school-lunch hit him in the face.

She laughed.

"Wish that had been my best knife! Then, I might have 'accidentally' thrown my best sword and missed you, and then maybe my favorite axe…" She drawled on and on about the things she WISHED she had, so that she could have thrown at him.

Then she walked up and punched him.

She grinned. "I am enjoying every second of this lunch at the time goes on…"

_BRRRRRRRR IIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_ Went the bell.

"Meet you in the dragon training arena." Whispered Hiccup, and the three ran off in different directions.

Astrid caught up with Camicazi as she shoved some things in her sack.

"What did you say your dragons name was, again?" Asked Astrid.

"Never said what her name was, gotta go, see yah around, can't afford to be late." She babbled, somehow managing to say it all in one breath.

Astrid looked after her, as she ran into the crowd of bustling people.

She sighed.

"Come on out, Stormfly. We needa show all of them what a Deadly Nadder can do, not some stupid rainbow dragon, or Common-Or-Garden dragon, or whatever that one that was eating lettuce was. We can beat them all." Whispered Astrid as she pulled a sleeping baby Natter out of her sack, being careful to not touch the spikes on the tail.

Her school had also had dragons… but only had special people train them.

And she had kept one of the dragon eggs and hatched it, herself!

She might not be able to do anything special, like talk to her dragon, or teach it swear words in english, but she still had a deadly one.

And when she said deadly, she meant it, a passing student woke it up, and the unfortunate girl wasn't going to be using her left arm until she had it all healed at a hospital, except for the fact that she couldn't make it to the nurses office because she had been hit so many times, she was unconscious.

And this thing was just a baby.

**OK, so, for all of your information, I DO NOT like Astrid.**

**Well, leave me a review with your opinion on my horrible story, thanks if you even read this!**

**-DeeDee**

**(Dragon Hanner) **


	4. Which ridin' dragon ya gonna ge?

_"Wake up, Toothless!" _Hiccup whispered to the lazy Common-or-Garden dragon.

_"T-t-toothless hungr-ry! Toothless d-didn't get enough t-to eat or s-slee-ep! F-feed T-t-toothless no-ow!" _He whined, rolling over.

Hiccup sighed. At that moment, Camicazi ran in, chasing her dragon as Stormfly as the Mood-Dragon zoomed in, probably after getting exposed to some Dragon-Mint that Hiccup knew Toothless had hidden somewhere.

At that moment, Stormfly dropped down on the floor of the gym, for that is one of the effects of Dragon-Mint - drowsiness.

A thankful Camicazi snatched up the dragon and sat down next to Hiccup. She scratched Toothless' head.

_"T-t-toothless like girl w-with craz-zy hair and g-girls d-dragon! V-very good c-creatures, unlike y-you."_ Toothless mumbled to himself.

He sighed- well, at least the dragon had gotten the part about Camicazi's hair correct!

Something ran into the wall beside him.

"Hello, Fishlegs. What in the world is Horrorcow doing?" Camicazi asked a grin on her face.

Horrorcow had attached herself/himself **(LOL, I have no idea if Horrorcows a boy or a girl..) **to Fishlegs head.

"Hiccup, I need some help here!" He answered.

_"Horrorcow, Fishlegs REALLY needs you to get off.." _Hiccup pleaded, staring the dragon in the eyes.

_"Scared.. Horrorcow doesn't want to."_ The brown-spotted dragon whispered.

Once again, Hiccup sighed. As he leaned back, a large BANG sounded. _Why does all the commotion have to happen when I am relaxing?_ Thought Hiccup.

He sat up, and saw the figure of the blonde-haired girl, what was her name again, Asrid? No- it was _Astrid_!

The girl walked over towards them. Hiccup new what Camicazi was thinking before she said it-

_"I don't like that girl."_ She whispered haughtily, crossing her arms.

_"Be nice, Cami," _Hiccup answered.

She sat down next to Camicazi. Hiccup didn't look up, he continued petting Toothless.

Stormfly used that moment to wake up and start flirting with the sleepy little dragon, and the two went off somewhere.

"*Sigh* When are they gonna stop that?" Camicazi grumbled, then turned to Astrid.

"Do you have a dragon yet?" The other girls long braid swung around, and it looked like she was going to answer her when something that might have been someone yelling echoed through the gym. Everyone froze.

The gym teacher, or as he is know known as, the Dragon Trainer of the school, who likes to be called Gobber, walked in.

"Aye, all ya lazy people, get ye bums over here!" He shouted.

"Ok, alla ye, if you don' have no dragon, step forward." He ordered, once everyone was gathered around him. "No one? How bout ye knew students? Eh, oh well. Let's ge started. To'ay ya all gonna get ye ridin' dragons. Hiccup, as the son of the mayor, Stoick, ye getta go first. Which dragon do ye wan?"

**HEY!**

**Did you think that I abandoned you?**

**Well, I didn't! I just kinda forgot about this.. so.. yeah..**

**:P**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothin' but the plot.**

**TELL ME WHAT YAH THINK! **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Fishlegs Riding Dragon(s?)

**HEY!**

**No, I haven't abandoned you.. yet.**

**I was just waitin' to see if anyone other than TigerLily** **the** **Wild** **would review..**

**Well, here's the update you've all been waiting for!**

**Oh, and this is dedicated to ****TigerLily the Wild****, because I used part of her suggestion but not all.**

**AND SPOILERS FOR THE SECOND TO LAST BOOK!**

Hiccup walked down the line of dragons. Riding Dragons, at that!

There were plenty.. Stealth Dragons, Gronckles, grownup Monstrous Nightmares, (most likely Snotlouts choice.) Driver Dragons, (No idea WHY they were out there, they were not supposed to be ridden!) and.. a Windwalker.

Hiccup automatically remembered the old bike he had had.. It had been brown, and although his father a offered to get the best bike at the store, he had chosen this one after it had fallen out of the back of a garbage truck because, just because, even if a bike is brand-new, doesn't make it better. That's what he thought.

So, for two years, he had ridden that bike. Until around three months ago, when the thing had 'mysteriously' disappeared and been replaced by that bright-red bike, best in the store, and his father had not talked straight to him for a week.

This dragon reminded him of the bike, brownish, but with a light in his eyes. It seemed to be saying, _no worries! Pick me, I will help you. Don't, I would probably still help you._ But.. he also seemed sad. Although it was young, it seemed older than it was. Young enough, like most, that it couldn't fly yet, but old enough to run.

Hiccup started him in the eyes, just for a second.

"I pick.."

(*Mah*Crappy*Line*Break*)

"I pick the Windwalker."

Camicazi stared at Hiccup. What fool would pick the lump of brown fur?

Not that Hiccup was a fool, it was just.. It hadn't been that SMART of a decision.

She watched as Gobber questioned him about his choice. Well, at least it LOOKED like it could be trusted!

The boy was talking, or at least TRYING to make conversation with the thing that CAmicazi had to assume was a Windwalker.

_"Hey! What are you gonna pick?" _Asked Astrid.

"Hrr.. Don't no, I don't pick them unless they are nice." She grumbled, possibly a bit too loudly.

_"How are you gonna find out which ones are nice? It's not like you can talk to them, unlike.." _Astrid was cut off as Stormfly looked at her.

"Who are you? I don't think I have seen you yet, wait. I might have seen you once!" The Mood-Dragon blabbered.

Camicazi smirked, and then stood as Gobber called her name.

"Stormfly!" She hissed as quietly as possible. "Is that stealth dragon still here? Is it nice? And is it OK with you if I have that Stealth Dragon?"

"Oh, it's still here! I think you would like it, very talkative, like me, plus we get along VERY well. I know his from somewhere, I just cant remember!" The dragon once again blabbered.

She walked up to where a chain was floating a couple of feet off or the ground, and reached out a hand.

Yup.. this one was hers.

(*Another*Crappy*Line*Break*Simply*Because*)

Fishlegs looked at the Dragons nervously. Should he tell Gobber, or just pick on of the Riding Dragons and be sorry for himself when he got back to the orphanage and went out to hope the three would forgive him?

No.. they didn't forgive him easily.

"Um, G-gobber? Sir? Well.. uh.. I kinda already have a D-dragon.." He studdered nervously but never got to finish, for the teacher interrupted him.

"Eh, get it ovah with, already, there ah two things lef, just get the pickin' ovah with!" He answered, waving him along.

Horrorcow choose that moment to fly off of his head and go up to one of the windows, which is one of the things that is super high up, and only looks half the size than its supposed to be. Her tail waved in the air, and everyone, including Fishlegs, wondered if she had gone crazy.

And then the wall of the gym came down, and three heads, all belonging to the same dragon, looked in on their master with those giant eyes.

**Um.. YAH!**

**I no, it could have taken a lot less time, but expect long waits like this.**

**Oh, and before I added this author's note, this was... 761 WORDS!  
YEZZZZZZZ! LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**Well, please review, I look forward to what you have to say, and sorry 'bout the spoiler, for those who haven't read the second to the last book!**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	6. NAME CHANGE! DO NOT REVIEW!

**NAME CHANGE!**  
**THIS IS STILL DRAGON HANNER!**  
**WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	7. READ! REVIEW! OF HORRORCOW WILL EAT YOU!

**GWA HA HA!**

**I HAVE DONE ZE UPDATING!**

**DEE DEE IS BACK AND AT THEM!**

**It's an actual update this time, not an authors note..**

**Sorry, but this is short..**

**Very short..**

**READ! REVIEW! OF HORRORCOW WILL EAT YOU! XD**

_Yesterday was hilarious! _I thought the next day.

Let's just say that Fishlegs dragons gave everyone a surprise. They scared everyone SO badly!

You see, Fishlegs inherited a Deadly Shadow from his now-dead mother, who was keeping the secret of dragons in the first place.

I was gonna go over to Fishlegs today- Hiccup was, as well.

We were gonna build a treehouse. FUN FACT- Fishlegs was scared of heights!

I followed Hiccup as we walked over to his house- I didn't follow him silently, of course! When am I ever silent? I once failed a test 'cause I wouldn't stop talking!

I was now sitting in the tree. As the shortest one, you would expect me to be on the ground and Hiccup, as the tallest, to be up here. I was the only one who could climb trees.

The floor was on right now, and I was tying a rope ladder to a branch so that the boys could come up. Knot-tying was a strength of mine.

"HEY!" I heard someone call. "CAMI! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

It was my sister- that was weird, when did she know where Fishlegs lived? Stalker...

"Mom told me to pick you up. WE gotta go on a three day trip!" She called.

"Dont finish the tree house without me," I informed the boys, then jumped down. Yup, I didn't think of using the rope ladder. At all.

**Remember what I said above-**

**READ! REVIEW! OF HORRORCOW WILL EAT YOU! XD**


	8. Broken

**Dont worry, Horrorcow decided not the eat the non-reviewers, mostly becase it would be impossible for her XD**

**Everyone loves Horrorcow...**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I have been working on my MR fanfic, so yeah.**

**Here you goooooooooooooo...**

**HORRORCOW-IS-A-LINE-BREAK-**

"GOD (Insert colorful words here)!" I shouted as I landed. My. Friggin. Leg. WAs. Probably. BROKEN!

Why the heck didn't I think of using that stupid god(insert swear word(s) of your choose here) rope ladder?

So, the boys got me up so that I could be dragged home. Mum wasn't gonna be happy.

**HORRORCOW-IS-A-LINE-BREAK-**

I was sitting in a hospital, watching stupid cartoons with Garfield and stuff. Not that Garfield is stupid or anything, its just that hes a boy. And girls are WAY better than boys. With the exception of Hiccup. And possibly Fishlegs.

My mother had gotten SO FRIGGIN MAD at me for hanging out with boys. She said It was dangerous. I tried to kick her but failed.

I think Mum has ideas for me now, hopefully not including taking away my phone. Or deleting my contacts. I haven't memorized the boys numbers, even though I have had them for, like, 6 years.

"Carmen!"

I think Mums angry...

"You are gonna be in the hospitle for 3 weeks, and I am going on a week long trip. Keep your phone with you at all times, and tell me everyone who visits," She shouted.

Great. I was dead- I had told Hiccup and Fishlegs to come visit me in a day or so.

**HORRORCOW-IS-A-LINE-BREAK-**

**Well!**

**Where do you think Cami's mum is going?**

**What do you think will happen when Hiccup and Fishlegs come over?**

**Will you go read Iceberry2666's When Camicazi learned to drive?**

**See ya!**

**-DeeDee**


	9. NOTICE

HELLO!

No, I am NOT QUITTING THIS STORY, I will NEVER do that ^^

Bu,t I stole my sis' computy at 6:01 AM so that I could type, so be happy.

The computy that me and sis(Iceberry2666) trype on is a school computer, and I am homeschooled to avoind the confusion of us getting mixed up- did I mention thatwere twins that are identiccal?

So, I steal her computer to type on this, and during the summer she lets me have it for one week on my account and then the next its her account!

SO, that explains everything.

BUHBYE


End file.
